Reasons i love you
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: just some small stories, reasons why they love each other. JIBBS. but there will be a TIVA
1. Jenny Snow Globe

**Disclaimer: Christmas has been and gone, and yet NCIS was ****NOT ****under my Christmas tree, so I still don't own it. If I did, then Judgment Day would never have happened, Jenny would never be sick and my all time favourite Director and leading Agent would be making gibblets. The nice people at CBS and Network Ten do, however own it along with creator Don Bellisario **

**AN: this idea sprung from when I was watching re runs of Malcolm In The Middle, over the Aussie Summer break...I was waiting for the 7pm Project. In one ep, Hal told Lois seven reasons why he loved her. So I thought great idea for a fic. There is not seven reasons, just reasons.**

**Both Jenny and Gibbs reasons are in this fic. Be it an object, time or something they do/did. I will let you know what reason belongs to what person. Ie Jenny – Snow globe, so obviously Gibbs gave her a snow globe. And so on and so forth. Oh and the memory is in italic and what they are doing in the present is in normal.**

**Jenny – Snow Globe. **

It sat to the right of her desk. Next to her computer, just to the left of it. She reached over and picked it up. Leaning back in her chair she twisted it around so the white stuff inside of it started to 'snow' on the Eifel Tower. She smiled to herself and remembered when she had first seen the snow globe.

_They had the night off, so they wandered through the streets of Paris hand in hand. They had found a small night market and began to stop and look at the market stalls. She never liked snow globes, she thought they were tacky. But she liked this one, this one was different. _

_Without hesitation he brought it for her, he just handed over the money to the stall holder, wrapped his arm around her waist and moved on to the next stall. She asked why he had done that and he simply replied that in years from now that when she looked at the snow globe and shook it, that she would remember her time in Paris with him. The memories they had of the city together._

_And she did. Months after she left him in Paris she shook the snow globe and cried about the memories she had. Years later – like this moment right now- the moment at her desk – twisting the snow globe around in her hand remembering Pairs with him. She smiled at the memories. No tears were shed._

She heard the door open and placed the snow globe back in its place. He saw her do this from his position at the door, she looked up at him, a smile on her face an saw him looking at the snow globe a smile playing in his eyes.

**Little Green Button, anyone?**


	2. Gibbs Paris

**Gibbs – Paris. **

_He had heard that Paris was the city of love. But he never really understood that statement. That was until he and her became something more than partners – they became lovers. And although he didn't tell her or admit at the time, it's where he fell in love with her and learned to love again. After that – after falling in love with her – he understood that statement. _

_And from then on Paris was __their __city; he knew from then on he would never take another woman there, just like he knew he would never take another woman to the Stillwater train station, as that was his train station with Shannon._

His wife squeezed his hand breaking him from his thoughts and he looked at her with a smile. He watched as she nodded her head towards the hotel and he looked at the name. He smiled. Not only was he back in _their _city with the woman who taught him how to love again. But they were back staying in _their _hotel.


	3. Jenny Paris

Jenny – Paris

_It would always be their city. Just like two people sharing their first kiss or falling in love for the first time would have a song and it would be their song for the rest of their life. Knowing that if they were with someone else when that song came on, it would mean nothing to the other. And that's what it was like for her – Paris was theirs. Where they fell in love, made love. Even though she had returned for various conferences and another mission with anti – terrorism, it was never the same. I was different. They didn't understand what Paris meant to her – no one ever would. Except for one person._

She felt his arms wrapping around her stomach and he kissed her neck as they stood on the balcony, both in silence looking at the Eiffel Tower. Their first trip back to _their_ city in twelve years.


	4. gibbs belts

Gibbs – Belts

**AN: I got this idea from the Special Features featured on the 5****th**** Season DVD. The Special Feature: The Dressing Room: The Costumes and Wardrobe of NCIS. Rachel Good takes us on a tour of where the clothes are kept and informs us that Lauren Holly loves men's belts. So hence the idea for this chapter. Oh if playing along at home. It's the season 5 DVD released in Australia. **

_The first time he knew of her liking for men's belts was in Paris. He had woken to find her in one of his dress shirts rummaging through his side of the wardrobe. He just lay there, watching – admiring the view of her butt. He watched as she put the belt around her waist – __his __belt, did it up to make the shirt into a dress. She then walked back to her side of the bed to find some earrings._

_When he asked why she was wearing his clothes, she had simply replied that the shirt was the first thing that was picked up off the floor and she liked his belts. He wasn't going to complain. She looked damn hot like that._

_That night when they walked through the night market, he found a stall selling belts. He went over and brought one. A chocolate brown thick one. She loved it and wore it religiously._

He looked up from his desk to see her on the catwalk looking over the bullpen. He looked her over and his eyes stopped on her waist. A smile began to form on his lips. She looked down to see what he was looking at. The belt – the belt he had brought all those years ago was done up around her waist.

He thought she would have got rid of it when she fled Paris – obviously not – memories flooded back to him of that morning in Paris when he first caught her wearing his belt.


	5. Jenny Kisses

**AN: I like this one; it's my favourite thing that Jenny loves about Gibbs. I work in childcare. One of the kids I look after came up to me one day and gave me a butterfly kiss, it was so cute. It's our thing now. So I included it in this.**

Jenny – Kisses

_She had, had plenty of kisses before him. But the first time he kissed her, all those kisses before went out the window. And those kisses after him just didn't compare._

_She had men whose kisses were fast, hungry, slobbery and didn't mean a thing._

_His kisses were different – they were soft, sensual and slow. They meant something. He knew where she liked to be kissed – she didn't even have to tell him. She guessed he knew due to her responses._

_Her favourite kisses were when he kissed her lips, occasionally putting his tongue in her mouth to tease her and the one where he kissed her cheek and the linger afterward long enough to whisper 'I love you' – those kisses were saved for when they were at work, when not in the privacy of her office or their home._

_But her all time favourite kiss was the Butterfly kiss – when their eyelashes touched and they blinked at the same time. _

She watched as she leaned over the rail of the catwalk and watched her husband give their 2 year old daughter, who was sitting in his lap at his desk a butterfly kiss. She smiled as their daughter snuggled into her father's chest and placed her hand to her mouth to let out a small giggle.

Kisses, she thought


	6. Gibbs Casual

Gibbs – casual.

_He didn't like her all dressed up in her Director 'uniform' of white blouse, black skirt with high heels. He loved the casual laid back approach. She looked sexy._

_The casual uniform first appeared when they were on a stakeout in Marsalis in an attic together with no air where they took photographs of everyone who boarded a Lebanese trawler._

_She had appeared from nowhere, wearing short denim shorts, a black singlet top with a messy ponytail, with her fringe hanging in her eyes. She walked barefoot across the room to the window and began taking photos with ease._

He watched as she ran past him in jeans, a pink fitted jumper and converse shoes. Her hair was out – just touching her shoulders and she still had her fringe – Chasing after their daughter, trying to catch her. When she did they both fell onto the grass in a giggling heap.

Yeah this is what he loved about her – casual, relaxed, unstressed, cute and so very, very sexy.


	7. Jenny glares

Glares – Jenny

_When she first became an agent on his team she felt scared even intimidated by them. But as time went by she shrugged them off and grew to love them._

_She knew what each of them meant and looked like ' The I need another coffee' 'The Get to work' 'The I knew that already' 'The talk to me in English' 'The I know when you're lying' 'The I'm jealous' 'The stop annoying me glare' 'The don't give me that crap'. She knew all of them._

_He liked to think he was a hard arse with those glares. But she knew otherwise._

_Her favourite glare was when his faced softened, his eyes danced and a smile tried to make its way onto his lips._

She knew he was there, leaned up against the door frame watching her chase after their new puppy, after she had just given it a bath and now she was trying to dry it. She stopped and looked at him.

He was glaring at her – the glare that she loved. Usually it would make her go and kiss him. But not today. She simply glared back at him. He knew full well what that meant. HELP.


	8. Gibbs perfume

**AN: I got the idea of the smell, while I was walking around Myer in Sydney on Christmas Eve. The perfume lady sprayed some perfume my way and it smelled like apple. And that's where this idea sprung from. This is my favourite Gibbs one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the perfume. I can't give credit to the inventor, coz I can't remember who it was by.**

Gibbs – perfume.

_Shannon never wore perfume. She smelt beautiful just the way she was. _

_All three of his ex wives wore it. He hated the smell of all three._

_But when he smelt her, he instantly loved it. It smelt like a green apple. _

_She had worn it all the time as an agent. And it was no different when she had become Director. He could always tell where she had been or was, as the smell floated through the air. _

_It was the same in Paris – the last night they had made love before she left him – the room smelt like apple for days after._

_Whenever he ate green apples it reminded him of her._

As he stood waiting her, today was no different; he knew she was there before anyone else did as the apple scented perfume floated down the aisle. He watched her step out of the car in a beautiful white dress.

He stood proudly at the end with his best man and priest waiting for her to walk down the aisle to him, for her to become the fifth Mrs Gibbs. But only the second Mrs Gibbs her truly ever loved.

**Finished. **

**Thanks for the reviews **

**There will be a TIVA one coming up. I may post the lst chapter tomorrow. Or I may wait and may you sweat.**


End file.
